hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Top God
|Season = 4 |Antagonist = Apollo |Setting = Greece |In-Universe Date = Year 3 (with flashbacks to Year -9) |Production # = V0325 |Filming Dates = 5 March to 16 March 1998 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = Paul Robert Coyle |Teleplay By = Jerry Patrick Brown |Directed By = Charles Siebert |Order in Series = 80 of 111 |Order in Season = 21 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 154 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Twilight" |Next Episode in Series = "Reunions" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Vanishing Act" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Sacrifice" |title cap image = }} Mourning Alcmene's death, Hercules gets a surprise visit from Zeus. On top of that, Zeus makes him a stunning offer to become a full god. Given the many issues between them, Hercules is torn over what to do. Also factoring into his decision is his reminiscing over his previous brush with godhood. Years ago, he took Ambrosia from Apollo – the experience making him rather arrogant, giving him the wrong kind of attention and providing him a new enemy. Summary The episode begins as Hercules and Zeus are walking through the woods. Zeus tells Hercules that he is at a turning point in his life and needs to make a big decision. Zeus thinks Hercules should be nice to him and Hercules avoids his father and walks away, asking why Zeus did not care about Alcmene and him. Meanwhile at Jason's house, Jason and Iolaus are still in tears over Alcmenes death and Jason tells Iolaus that Alcmene thought of Iolaus as her son. Hercules and Zeus still talk as Hercules picks some flowers up for his moms grave. Zeus shows up and says he cares and wants to take Hercules to Mount Olympus, to become a full immortal and god. Hercules refuses and says that he does not want to be a god. Zeus says that Hercules can help more people up there and people would like him more. Hercules than remembers when he first had a chance to be a god and he did it to impress his father. In flashbacks, Young Hercules and Young Jason are heading towards Corinth when they have to save Apollo's girlfriend from a band of thugs. They beat up the thugs and Apollo shows up on his hoverboard like object to clear away the thugs. He greets Hercules and has him come to his temple nearby, as Jason heads back to his castle in Corinth. Apollo mentions that Zeus often talks about Hercules and that Hera and Zeus argue all the time and Hercules' name comes up in those arguments. Apollo gives Hercules a hoverboard and they fly off, with Hercules getting the hang of the thing after a while. Apollo takes Hercules back to his temple, where there are lots of people hanging out and partying. Apollo introduces Hercules to Momus, the god of mockery, who is hanging out in the temple after having been once again exiled from Olympus. Apollo and Momus are served some ambrosia, and Apollo offers some to Hercules. When Young Hercules hesitates and asks about gods only supposed to be able to eat it, Apollo insists that since Hercules is a son of Zeus, then he is entitled. Hercules relents and becomes a full god. Apollo congratulates him and Young Hercules grins with excitement. Ariadne and Hercules talk. Hercules shows off his power to Ariadne by breaking a vase with a power-bolt. Apollo is upset and brings him to ride the hoverboard. All the people from the temple stand and watch them hover-off into the woods. If Hercules loses, he must polish Apollo's board and if Young Hercules wins, he gets the board for his own use. The two gods hover past woods, past hills and more. Apollo gives nasty smirks to Hercules every once in a while but they seem calm and do not argue. As they approach a cliff, they use there godly powers to teleport back to the crowd right before their boards crash into the rocks and explode. Meanwhile in the present, Hercules and Iolaus talk and Hercules starts creating the tombstone for the grave of Alcmene. Hercules wanders off and Iolaus worries. Hercules goes inside the barn to work and Zeus appears and wants Hercules' choice. Hercules refuses, mad because Zeus did not save Deianeira and his children, or Serena. Zeus responds by telling Hercules to stop pitying himself. When Hercules tells him to leave, Zeus says that he'll give him some time to make a choice and leaves. Iolaus walks in, and after Hercules tells Iolaus what just happened, he said that its a bad idea to go to Olympus. Hercules thinks he might need to go because Zeus may be right. Back in flashbacks, Young Hercules is with Young Jason, who is busy trying to avoid a potential war. While reveling in his new godhood, Hercules shows off by blasting a hole in the castle wall. When Jason rejects Hercules' offer of help with the situation, he accuses Jason of being jealous. Hercules disappears and appears on a road and throws a rock into the sky. Apollo shows up and tells Hercules not to worry about mortals, because they're jealous of gods. Hercules is miffed at Jason. The boys leave as Jason meanwhile rallies his troops in Corinth. Apollo and Hercules stand around, invisible as gods, and trips Jason to embarrass him in front of his troops. Jason is mad at Hercules, but Hercules just leaves. Hercules apologizes but Jason does not believe it. As the boys go back to the road, Hercules is upset because Apollo took the thing too far and ruined the friendship of Hercules and Jason. Apollo leaves and Zeus appears and tells Hercules, who badmouths Zeus, to respect his father. Hercules has his first ever meeting with Zeus, Hercules questions his father and Zeus is upset with his son, because he ate ambrosia. Zeus thinks Hercules should have known better and just wanted to get his fathers attention. Hercules leaves and says he should not waste his time feeling sorry for Zeus. In the present, Hercules places the tombstone on Alcmene's grave and Jason and Iolaus tell Hercules that they think it might be a great idea for Hercules to go to Olympus. They think Hercules could keep Ares, Discord, and the other gods in line where they live. They want Hercules to go because Hercules misses his father. The two think Zeus has changed thanks to Hercules and Hercules says his heart tells him to go but not too. Now he has more flashbacks, as Ariadne and Young Hercules walk around. They start to like each other and Ariadne does not have many nice words for Apollo. Ariadne likes Apollo but hates the way he treats her. Ariadne says there only talking and Apollo gives Ariadne to Hercules, because he does not want her anymore. Hercules is upset at Apollo, because Ariadne means nothing to Apollo, because Apollo claims to be a god. Young Hercules and Ariadne chat near a well--she is upset and Hercules thinks she should forget about hanging around the gods. Hercules thinks Ariadne is special but he cannot say more because Apollo hovers into town and tears down the market and almost kills several innocent people. Young Hercules and Apollo have a stare down after Hercules grabs the hoverboard from under Apollo and Apollo crashes down. They agree to fight later that day in Apollo's temple. If Hercules beats Apollo, Apollo must leave the villagers alone. Zeus appears and Hercules asks Zeus to take away his god power. Zeus thinks Hercules can fight better as an immortal against a god but Hercules wants to take the other way cause he is a true hero. Zeus takes away the godly powers from Hercules, leaving him with his good heart and strength and half immortal power and strength. Hercules goes back to Corinth to see Jason, who is training. They have a practice fight and head off the Apollo's temple to have a showdown. At Apollo's Temple, Apollo has Ariadne hung above a fan and if the candle burns the rope, she will fall down into the fans fast moving blades or perhaps on her head, which will knock her senseless and/or kill her. Hercules runs over to her, but Apollo kicks him and starts to throw Young Hercules around. Jason charges Apollo and Apollo throws a power-bolt at Jason, which sends the young king down. The boys continue to fight and swing into each others kicks, via the lamps above the ground. Hercules throws Apollo down the bar counter and Mormas seems pleased. Finally Apollo has enough and leaves, as Hercules leaps over and catches a falling Ariadne. She thanks him. Present day, Zeus asks Hercules to make a choice. Zeus is proud that his son gave up a chance to fight Apollo as a god before and Hercules decides to go with Zeus. He shakes Jason's hand and calls him "friend" and hugs Iolaus and calls him "brother", as Iolaus starts to cry. Iolaus and Jason look sad as Hercules takes Zeus' hands and Zeus fills Hercules with the powers of a god. Iolaus and Jason than look as both disappear and make a godly exit. Jason and Iolaus continue to draw some tears but know that Hercules has done the best thing and can now be even more or a hero. Disclaimer : No Boogie-Boarding, Bleached-Blonde, Narcissistic Gods were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Gallery File:Top_god_01.jpg|Come to Olympus File:Top_god_02.jpg|Hey, Bro! File:Top_god_03.jpg|Watch this! File:Top_god_05.jpg|A strong argument File:Top_god_06.jpg|She would have loved it File:Top_god_07.jpg|Doesn't it bother you? File:Top_god_08.jpg|What's your decision? File:Top_god_09.jpg|I'm ready Background Information * This is the last of the series' four "Young Hercules" episodes. The following fall, the spin-off would premiere on FOX Kids in America (with Ryan Gosling taking over the title role). * This episode details Hercules' first (official) meeting with Zeus. * This episode also attempts to show the first meeting between Hercules and Apollo, though the latter's appearances on Young Hercules retcon it. * After becoming a full god (both in the past and the present), Hercules doesn't display the all-white eye color changes that both Callisto and Velasca experienced in "A Necessary Evil". This may be because unlike them, he is half-god. * When talking with Zeus, Hercules references the deaths of his family ("The Wrong Path") and Serena ("Judgment Day"). * Interestingly, the subject of Hera is never raised when Hercules is contemplating Zeus' offer, while his other Olympian enemies (Ares and Discord) are. Hera's reaction will be featured in the very next episode, however. * During the teaser, Zeus tells Hercules he was always "a great deal closer" than previously thought. An instance of this would later be shown in "Valley of the Shadow", the series finale of Young Hercules. Memorable Quotations "If you were meant to be a god, you would have been born a god. You are what you were meant to be – what the Fates destined you to be." "You're mad. I finally figured out a way to get your attention, and you're mad." "Oh, you got my attention all right, but I don't know if you're gonna like it." "I'm really sorry that the first time we met was like this. I can't help that now." "Well, I wouldn't waste time feeling sorry for yourself." "Not only for me. I feel every bit as sorry for you." :–'Zeus' and Young Hercules "You learned a lot that day." "I learned a lot about myself. I wanted to be something I wasn't. Being a full god was not for me." "No, not then." "Were you disappointed that I turned my back on being a god? Turned my back on you?" "I, um, I was never more proud. But you had other lessons to learn – a life to live. You could see that even then." :–'Zeus' and Hercules : "My friend. Hey. My brother." :–'Hercules' bids farewell to Jason and Iolaus, respectively Links and References Gods *Zeus *Apollo *Ares *Hercules *Momus *Hera *Discord Guest Stars * Roy Dotrice as Zeus * Chris Conrad as Young Jason * Scott Michaelson as Apollo * Ian Bohen as Young Hercules Other Cast * Jeffrey Thomas as Jason * Charmaine Guest as Ariadne * Ranald Hendriks as Momus * Clinton Elvy as Punk References * Apollo Temples * Atropos Season Navigation de:Das Blut des Vaters, Teil 2 Category:HTLJ Season 4 episodes